


Birds of a Feather

by Krehi



Category: Avengers, Marvelverse, The Crow, Thor - Fandom
Genre: (eventual) polyamory, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, fluffy at the core, implied rape, just because, magic is as magic does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krehi/pseuds/Krehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Loki's fall from the Bifrost at the end of Thor.</p>
<p>Loki is a fallen god finding a new way, Mina is a sweet girl with kind eyes and a story to tell, and Tony, like always, is late to the party</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor, or Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting so I thought, 'what better time to start working on that one plot bunny that's been biting my heels for a few months.' This is un-betaed so be kind. And, as stated in the summary, Tony (unfortunately) won't show up for a while. Enjoy!

When Mina first saw Loki he was a battered and bloody mess sort of sitting on her doorstep. She did a quick optical sweep of the area, decided that he fell there on “coincidence” and wasn’t dropped there by another person on purpose, and assessed that his wounds would take 2-3 weeks to properly heal on their own. She fished into her purse, withdrew her house key (it had black feathers on it), opened the door and somehow managed to drag/carry/finagle the god onto her couch before she set to healing his wounds.

When Loki first saw Mina he was aching all over and thought he saw a ghost attached to her. He blinked and the ghost was gone.   
The ache was not.

He would normally feel threatened waking in a place he did not recognize, but something in the girl’s caring, focused eyes reassured him without words. “Where am I?”

She looked into his eyes and smiled, “Oh, you’re up!” She paused and then seemed to remember that the fallen god had asked her a question before she continued, “You’re on my couch, in my house. Where you are going to stay until that web finishes healing you.”

Without a thought he replied, “And what makes you so sure that I will stay as you instruct, wench?”

She leveled him with a look that said both, ‘Don’t even joke about that.’ and, ‘Just try it and see what happens.’ before saying aloud, “You will stay here, under my care, until I deem you ready, or it will take you twice as long to heal in a place at least half as secure.” Something in her face told him she wasn’t lying so he just smirked as he faded back to sleep thinking, ‘Oh how the mighty have fallen.’

A week later Loki was deemed healed enough to leave. He would stay an extra day before doing do, feeling better than he had in millennia.


	2. In Whick Loki Enters With Questions and Leaves With Anger (and More Questions)

Two weeks later, Mina is coming home from the farmer’s market when she sees Loki on her ‘doorstep’ looking slightly disgruntled.

“Hey there, didn’t expect you back so soon.” She smiled as she sat next to him, putting her paper bag beside her.

“Yet you expected me back.” Loki says this with suspicion.

“Yep. I saw it was going to happen, though…” she looks at his right arm, “in my vision your arm was a lot more mangled.”

Loki just frowned at her. “I have questions.”

“I may have answers. But first things first, would you like to come in?”

“That is one of them. I was unable to scry the location of your home. It is as if it did not exist in any of the nine realms, though it is obviously here in Midgard.”

Mina stood and withdrew her house key. “My home isn’t in Midgard. It’s in here.” She showed him the key.

“I do not understand.”

She sighed but smiled. She opened the door they were now standing in front of to reveal an abandoned looking flat. She closed the door, put the key into the lock and turned it, and opened it again to reveal the familiar entryway to her home. 

Leaving the door open she grabbed her bag and walked in, expecting Loki to follow her. He did so, albeit warily.

“How is this done?”

“This? Oh, it’s just a pocket dimension. The entire thing is only the house’s interior.”

“Did you make it?” Loki asked as he looked around curiously for the markers of the spell.

“Yep. It’s my baby.” Mina glowed with pride.

“And there are others who could perform such a feet?”

She looked at him curiously before saying, “Yes, there are a small few in your nine realms, though you are not one of them.”

Loki glared at her but she just shrugged at him like ‘I call them like I see them.’ and turned around to start unpacking her bag. “Are you staying for dinner?” She asked as she turned back to face him. Loki, however had already disappeared, his anger at her greater than his curiosity. She just smiled and turned back to fixing her meal. “He’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more this is an un-betaed work. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Coments are welcome and loved.


	3. Rings and Things, and a Helping Hand

And he was, one week later, favoring his left hand, as he leaned against her railing.

She said goodbye to her friends and walked up to him. He didn’t look up as he said,” Your warning, when last we met, was helpful.”

She smiled and opened the door. “Not helpful enough though. Come let me look.” She grabbed his good hand and gently led him in.

He vanished his glove so she could assess the damage. Loki was intrigued at the attentive wisdom in her eyes as she looked over his wounds.

“Do you often do this?” He couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Do what?” She asked without looking up.

“This.” He indicated both her and his injured arm in one motion. “Taking in wounded creatures from your doorstep and healing them.”

“Whenever the chance presents itself.”

“Why?” Loki asked in disbelief. “It seems like such trouble when you expect nothing in return.”

“It just seems like the thing to do.” Not the right thing he noticed. “Now hold really still. I have to anchor the web. Then it should only be about twenty minutes til you’re good as new.”

He did as she asked and watched her carefully as she pulled at something he couldn’t see, and wrapped it around his wounded hand. It seemed to snap into place and his arm grew gently warm.

“That should do it, but if it starts to itch, please don’t scratch it; it just means it’s healing faster than anticipated.”

“For someone so well versed in healing magics, it seems strange to overlook something like that.” He pointed out as she sat in the chair adjacent to him.

“Well your physiology differs considerably from that of those I usually find myself dealing with.”

Loki seemed satisfied with this answer and sat back in silence to study the magic as it healed him. He was so engrossed he didn’t see her move, but he did see the glass of iced tea she set in front of him.

He looked from the glass to her, reassuming her seat with her own glass, before resuming watching his wounds close while trying to see the strands of magic he could feel. He didn’t touch the drink.

Eleven minutes later his arm looked like it hadn’t been almost torn from his body and he stood to leave.

“Oh, hey. Wait.” Mina’s voice called out behind him. Loki turned to look at her. She held a fist out to him. He just looked at her incredulously for a second. “Oh don’t be such a priss.” She rolled her eyes and reached for his hand. She dropped a ring into it that was made of golden Celtic knot-work. “If you wear this and knock on any door that has a keyhole I’ll hear it if I’m home and let you in.”

He raised an eyebrow at this and asked, “And why would you do this?”

She shrugged, “It just seems like the thing to do.”

“And why do you suspect that I would wish to return?”

“Other than the fact that this is the third time I’ve found you on my doorstep, you could have just immediately refused the ring and given it back. Instead you’re asking questions. I’d suspect that counts for something.”

Loki just smirked at her before leaving.


End file.
